


I Might Not Be There When You Want Me, But I'll Always Be There When You Need Me

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Short, Youngjae failed his audition, bambam's gotta cheer him up, for susu, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “What If I never get better, what if i never get picked?” Youngjae sobbed, his hands fisting in the fabric of Bambam’s shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for [Wassereis](https://wassereis.tumblr.com)  
> <3

Bambam entered the flat at the end of the day, slipping his shoes off and walking into the lounge to find Youngjae curled up lifelessly on the couch. At first he thought his boyfriend was sleeping, but then Youngjae blinked. He didn’t even seem to notice Bambam had entered, his blank stare directed at nothing in particular. 

“Hey sunshine.” he said softly, dropping down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. “How was your day?” He reached out to cup the side of Youngjae’s face gently.

“Fine.” The older boy answered emotionlessly, his eyes remaining unfocused. Bambam frowned in worry, moving his hand back to brush through the brown hair on Youngjae’s head.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he asked. Youngjae sighed heavily, pulling himself upright, his eyes finally meeting the youngers with his tired gaze. 

“My audition was today.” he said flatly, his arms wrapping tightly around himself.

“Oh.” Bambam breathed out, everything clicking into place. He’d forgotten for a second that the audition was today. “Not good huh?” He climbed onto the couch next to his boyfriend, laying his head on the others shoulder comfortingly. He felt Youngjae shake his head, his shoulders stuttering slightly as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. 

“Aww, honey.” Bambam wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his embrace and resting Youngjae’s head on his chest as he began to comb his fingers through his hair, trying his best to comfort him, and if all else failed just be there for him. 

They sat in silence for several minutes, Bambam’s hands never ceasing in their comforting caresses. “Did they give any feedback? Any indication for why they didn’t pick you?” 

“They- They said that my tone was a little off and that my voice wasn’t projecting enough, but Bam, I also forgot some of the words.” Youngjae hiccoughed, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

“But that’s okay, you worked really hard! And I know that you can project well. You must have just been affected by your nerves because you knew that song inside out. And since they told you what wasn’t good, now you know where to improve.” Bambam said hopefully. 

“What If I never get better, what if i never get picked?” The older boy sobbed, his hands fisting in the fabric of Bambam’s shirt. 

“Youngjae, look at me.” He requested, pulling his boyfriend up to meet his eyes. “You’re putting your heart and soul into this, and you’re talented, anyone can see that. You’re so talented! And maybe you won't get in anytime soon, but i know you’ll make it someday. It could be tomorrow, it could be next week, it could be in ten years, but I know you will. And even if it takes a long time, and countless hours and sleepless nights working towards your goal, you get to spend all of that time doing something that you love! And I promise, i’ll be here for you the whole time, cheering you on in the background, because I know that even if you don’t make it, you will never mean any less to me.”  Bambam told him, pulling him into a tight hug once he had finished his speech. 

They held each other for a long time, and Bambam waited until Youngjae’s tears had all dried up before he finally released him.

“Thank you, for supporting me.” Youngjae murmured, moving back to circle his arms around Bambam’s torso once more, his cheek resting over his boyfriend’s heart.

“Always.” Bambam replied simply, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
